The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine (ATM) for performing a desired transaction by a plurality of operating steps in accordance with transaction instructions.
A conventional automatic transaction machine installed in a bank has been recently used to perform withdrawals as well as deposits, transfers, balance checking, and safekeeping of an envelope or bag having a bond or a check therein. A number and variety of applications of the automatic transaction machine is increasing. Along with this, the operation procedures of the machine are becoming more complicated, so that the operation instructions are becoming more difficult. Conventionally, audio or visual (CRT) instructions are provided.
However, in the conventional automatic transaction machine of the type described above, since the audio or visual instructions are provided in a single language (i.e., Japanese), customers who do not understand the given language cannot use the automatic transaction machine.
Furthermore, in the conventional automatic transaction machine which gives visual instructions at a display unit, even if a given operation procedure is changed to another, the display content does not greatly change. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the display sentences are very similar to each other, and the customer may not notice that the instruction has changed, resulting in erroneous operation.